CompareContrast
by zakuNpride
Summary: LenxOliver. Oliver is the new kid. Len is the cool apethetic teen. Things aren't going to turn out well, or are they? Fail summary. I swear its intresting. Read! xD By Pride!
1. Chapter 1

He sat. Sat in the large class room, full of quite mumbling and the sound of passing notes. The blonde boy, he was bored. Not caring enough to listen to the lesson. It wasn't like it really mattered. There was the clatter of chalk and erasers as the clumsy teacher taught his lesson poorly. God was life boring. Just so dull and grey. He liked no one. In contrast to the fact that everyone idled and adored him. His sister -the energetic and spunky blonde girl- Rin taped on his shoulder after all she sat behind him. He shot a quick glance back to show he was listening to her. Once the signal was recieved she leaned forward whispering into his ear. "Did you hear about the new student?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, i guess he's from England." she stated repeating the rumor she had recently heard. "And two years younger then us. Supposedly so advanced that he was allowed to skip two whole grades!" she exclaimed excited. Len honestly didn't care in the least bit.

Once class ended Len gathered his un-opened expensive top notch text books and exited class. He could feel the eyes of him, the fans. After all he had one of the best voices in the school, along with his sister ofcourse. It was three the end of classes and all he wanted to do was make it to his dorm in one piece and take a nap. Entering the long hallway he searched his pockets for his keys and opened the door to a small, quint room with egg shell white walls. The set up was plain a bunk bed, the bottom vacant. This he was glad for. Glad he didn't share a dorm. There was a desk, and a small bathroom. The walls where scaresly decorated, he wasn't much of an interior designer. Climbing up the ladder he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

The sound of an annoying alarm clock reached his ears. sitting up he looked at the clock wide eyed. He did not just seriously sleep all afternoon and night, and miss dinner! Clammering down the ladder he reajusted his school uniform, brushed his hair and ran down the hall. As he walked down to the breakfest hall a faint sound of the piano reached Len's ears. That was odd piano classes didn't start till ten it was only eight he edged towards the door of the room listening intently to the melotic voice wafting through the air. The piano played a dark low unter tone which contrasted to the light melotic and enchanting voice. He pryed open the door and peeked inside. The back of a young boy met his eyes. What was peculiar was the outfit the young lad had on. A sailor outfit? Wasn't that against school dress code? He listened quietly relising quickly that the boy was singing in a laungage foriegn to his own. English prehaps? The song ended on a dull note and the boy sighed kicking his legs that didn't quite reach the floor back and forth. Len turned sharply leaving for breakfest not wanting to hang around.

At breakfest the normal happend. Rin chated with Miku, Naru, and Luka. Who where in the high school division of the school and Piko ate ravinisly and kept reaplying his makeup every four seconds. Honestly Len thought the mascara and black eyeline, where way overdone. He ate a banana (as always.) And one of his many fangirls tried to start a conversation with him which quickly backfired. Everything was sadly normal...

~In class.~

Len sat in his seat as all his other class mates did. But today was diffrent. When the clumsy mess of the guy they called a teacher appeared he cleared his throat. "Today we have a new student from England. May i present to you Oliver Engliod. " The same young boy from before bounded in a bright smile on his face. He stood infront of the class giving them all a view of him. He was a short boy with a captains hat and blonde hair, he wore bandages over his eyes, ankle, and his knee. Blinking a few times the young boy began to speak in disconnected japanese, "Hello i'm Oliver Engloid its nice to meet you." Everyone stared for a moment not quiet understanding his disjointed japanese they then nodded in comphrension after a moment. A few girls where looking from Len to Oliver completely while others stared not quiet sure what to say or do since they didn't know how much japanese the young boy could really understand, or if he knew none and simply learned how to say hello and his name he then spoke again slightly better, "I can actually speak sorry it sounded weird its just i'm used to speaking english..." Everyone listened intenly, most captivated by his sweet voice and accent, others by his looks. Len didn't care looking away quickly. It wasn't long after that the lesson comensed that students began mumbling they tossed Oliver and Len's names around carelessly as they spoke.

"He's like the english Len, its Kawaii!"

"Wow they look alot alike."

"Hm wouldn't it be so cute if they sang together after all Oliver is a singer too from what i've heard!"

Len's eye twitched as he glared at the boy in the front row tapping his pencil against his chin in concentration. He already hated this kid very bad.

~Lunch~

Len sat eating his lunch. He pushed the peas from side to side apathetically, thinking. What did they mean English Len? What did they mean that they where just 'shota?' His head was starting to hurt. Suddenly a light tap came to his shoulder and he glanced up to see a young sailor looking up at him with the most adorable eyes he had ever seen. 'adorable?' was he out of his mind this little brat was not adorable.

"What the hell do you want?" len snapped angerly.

The young boys locks bounced as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I have no where to sit. Could i sit with you?" he asked quietly looking down. Len grounded his teeth angerly.

"Why would i want to sit with a pipsqueak like you! Go find somewhere else!" By this time people had started to gather and watch. Which made it only worse when the bandage clad boy began to cry and push his way through the crowde. Len watched angerly as people began to stare. Rin, Miku, Luka, and Piko stared at him disaprovingly for a moment before standing and going to join SeeU and Mew.

The boy sat alone.

The rest of the day went along slowly. It seemed everyone had there hearts set on Oliver being an english version of Len. Len didn't like this one bit and everytime he glanced over at the other blonde he could see how much he was also suffering. His tiny little fists where clenched as people mumbled right behind him. Len didn't know weather he hated the small sailor boy or felt empathy for him.

When class finally ended for the day Len entered his dorm, sat on his bed and began to write a new song. It wasn't long after that a shy knocking came to the door. "Who is it!?" he called prefering not to leave the comfort of his bed.

"It's your new room mate!" called the other. Len's stomach clenched. Oliver... His luck! This was rediculous.

"ugh come in!" he snapped angerly. The bandaged boy shyly opened the door and walked forward standing akwardly. Len growled angerly like a rabbid dog and pointed to the bed that was beneath him. "That's yours don't touch anything!" Oliver nodded feverantly laying his small suit case on the bed and began unpacking his megar amount of belongings. That night was akward as they lay there faining sleep in order to avoid talking to eachother

((so tellz me what you think, da?))

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Len awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock as he normally did. He dropped down from his bed and looked to see that Oliver must have already left. He was quiet happy about that he didn't feel like waking up to see that cheerful little brat. Ok maybe brat was a harsh word but he felt that that was the best word to describe him.

He got dressed in his school uniform and walked down the large empty halls to breakfeast as normal but something stopped him. The music...it was buetiful.

The song sounded so...sad. Even though Len couldn't decipher the english he could here the dissapointement yet hope. It made the young blonde frown. Was that oliver? He peeked his head in to see the young sailor boy playing and singing. His voice was buetiful, so ...right. Len could feel the raw emotion. He took a step into the room.

"In a town thats cold and gr- LEN-SAN!" The young blonde jumped spinning around. He seemed slightly scared of the older blonde. Len stood there for a moment before forcing a scowl onto his face.

"What do you think your doing?"

"S-singing" the younger spluttered grabbing his bag and heading to the door. Len grabbed the youngers arm throwing him into the wall and caging him between his arms. Silence filled the air. _What the hell am i doing!?_ Len thought frantically.

"L-len-san?" Oliver asked cheeks red and face confussed. The older of the two thought. How was he going to explain himself? What was he going to say?

Len took a breath, "I hate you..." he said bluntly grabbing Oliver by the shoulder roughly and pinning him against the wall, glaring angerly. "I hate you more then i thought i could ever hate a person." he growled. Oliver winced from the pain of being pressed so harshly against the wall. "I wish you'd dissapear. Because of you everyone is comparing us and my friends and sister hate me..." Oliver gasped sharply as Len's nails dug into the tender skin of his shoulder. "You've made my life a living hell!" Oliver was trying to wriggle out of the olders grasp, but Len was much stronger.

"LEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Rin demanded. Len snapped his head to hers. Her eyes where filled with an anger he wasn't used to seeing. Len let go of Oliver who grabbed his bag and ran out of the room quickly. Len looked at his hand. Blood. He had dug his nails into Olivers skin and had made him bleed. He felt sick to his stomach. So sick with himself.

((Sorry this chapter is short so i'll update soon. Also i need pasta. And the song Oliver song is called Raindrops Falling On My head by Oliver Engloid. This chapter is really short D: next one will be 1k+ i promise.))


End file.
